Just a Little Girl
by xXYukishiroXx
Summary: A game of Othello can change everything. :Shirahama-sibling centric/Major NatsuHono:
1. The Harmony Flower

**Just a Little Girl**

For as long as I remembered, since I started reading Kenichi two years ago, I felt the urge to write a story about Honoka. One of the most neglected important character in the series! I mean, **hello**! The main character's little sister _**and**_ another main character focus of interest (Natsu-chi!). I can't believe Matsuena-sensei totally gave up on her having her own story! But then again, Honoka isn't the type to have this kind of story I'm writing… But oh well! This is to indulge on my fantasies anyways~ Thank you for choosing to read this and I hope you enjoy. This story can get rather angsty so watch out now!

**Original Summary:** A game of Othello can change everything. [Shirahama-sibling centric/Major NatsuHono]

**Full Summary:** After Honoka is attacked by an YAMI operative and is barely saved by Ryozanpaku, Kenichi realizes how much danger his family is in. So after a fight with the injured yet alive Honoka, Kenichi decides to erase himself from their family. He disowns himself. Honoka's reaction was horrible. In the end, Honoka ran away from home and eventually went missing like all runaways. Never has Kenichi stopped looking for her... never. And he's finally found her! After five long years. But... why is she Isshinsai's disciple?

**Story Warnings: L**anguage warnings, **I**ntense **V**iolence, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter-ness, **A**nguish, and **G**ore.

**Implied Pairings:** Mostly canon. _Major_ NatsuHonoka. Implied OdinHono.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple, FuniMation, or Viz.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

_The Harmony Flower_

.

.

I don't know when it started.

This feeling.

Maybe back when Kenichi fought Takeda and it looked like he was about to lose—mind you, I didn't believe it that for a split second; the tight feeling in my chest meant nothing!

Or maybe it was further than that, when that evil guy Loki held me hostage and used Kenichi as a punching bag…

…that this sense of helplessness came to be.

Kenichi—being my big brother and all—duty was to protect _me_. So this sudden fierce desire to become strong was meaningless. Well, it was suppose to be. Or at least I think so. It was confusing at first. Because no matter how strong Kenichi became or how much stronger his opponent was from the last one, I always saw Kenichi… as Kenichi.

My naive, justified-minded older brother.

As much as Kenichi tries to shield me from the world of martial arts, I know a lot. Niijima was a lot of help, even though I feel bad about giving him enough blackmail on Kenichi to last a lifetime. (Insert his evil laughter here.)

But I'm tired of waiting to catch up with everyone else.

I know for a fact that I'm mostly disregarded by my brother's friends and masters. Apachai's nice and so is Shigure-san but no one really sees me other than being Kenichi's little sister. Well… not everyone because Natsu-chi always saw me as me even when all those times I bothered him.

I feel like they are all leaving me behind.

Even Na-chii is leaving me.

And despite knowing that this is suppose to happen, I can't help but feel …lonely.

I watch their backs as they fade from the present and into a place where I am unable to see anymore. Brother is strong. And so is the Shinpaku, from what I heard from Niijima. Everyone is becoming stronger-Everyone but me.

I know my brother and his friends will become very strong and maybe even one day, become masters. I pray for all of their safe return every time they departs for some training, battle and possibly war. But out of all of them Kenichi, I fear for the most.

Thinking back on it, I can remember all the times he was buried up in his room reading nothing but books.

I sometimes giggle at the memories and how different he is now than that day. But the laughter fades and something in my heart grows colder. Kenichi is my big brother and I love him very much but I always felt something different after he walked through the gate to Ryouzanpaku. Part of Kenichi is beyond what I can reach and he's in a different world. I try not to let it get to me, spending time around the dojo to bother them and play Othello with Apa. I'm left here watching and doing my best to support him.

My first fatal mistake was underestimating Kenichi's opponents. Up to date I've been used as a target nineteen times. And only four of those does Kenichi know about and the only reasons he does not know is because I handle the situations myself and on few occasion with support of Na-chii or Apachai, who I made both swear not to tell. If Kenichi found out, he'd only blame himself and try to be even more distance that before!

I know him very well and I know very well that he is just a regular guy who happened to stumble on this world of fights to protect everyone and to be strong enough to enforce the strong sense of justice that he's always had.

I love my big brother more than anything.

I really do.

I remember in the past that I promised that I would be his bride and, of course, being the ignorant little girl I was—I believed it with all my heart. I obeyed my brother without question though a little reluctantly and standoffish at times. Whining to him when he wouldn't pay me any attention, crying when he wasn't around, throwing tantrums when he left me behind, and most of all laughing when he made the little mistakes that still made him my big brother.

I love my brother very much.

But as I watch him… I see him fading away.

I cannot catch up to him and he's leaving me behind. I can't cling on to him because his full attention is on the future and to the many opponents that the bad guys sends his way. I am no longer in Kenichi's sight as I was before. I know no matter how much I beg I can't change his mind about the future and the road he's taking. I don't understand it but I try. However, life is very, very mean sometimes.

Because in the end,

I was just a little girl...

* * *

><p>So here our journey begins. I made this story ages ago and I wanted to post it since forever, but I could because I was busy with school. But then as I was browsing the Kenichi's FF page, I saw someone had beaten me to the punch about making a Honoka-centric story. Then my determination shot through the roof! <strong>-<strong>master Ki aura in the background- I will finish this WITH MY DYING WILLLLLL!

It's been two years since I posted anything FF related so bear with the casual mistakes please! D8

Next chapter, Next week! I, at least, want one review! 8D


	2. Have you got it in you?

Man, oh man! I still came get over the fact that I am writing again! Without a beta! Hopefully my beta won't be too angry about this! -is worried- But just, thanks for the reviews I made! I'm happy with it and all! Man, oh man! I still can't get over it! Three of them! I know how scarce reviews are in this fandom so I'm just jumping for joy. Three reviews is the world to me. -clings to reviewers-

**Chapter Warnings: L**anguage warnings**.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple, FuniMation, or Viz.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I<strong>_

_...have you got it in you.._.?

.

.

"Teach me that side step move."

Miu's eyes shot up from her cooking duties to stare incredulously at the younger girl, nearly dropping her knife out of shock. The younger didn't appear to be fazed by Miu's alarm, almost as if she expected it. Honoka's eyes held determination and stubbornness (_practically mirroring her brother's_, Miu mused half-heartedly,) and look earnestly as her posture seemingly prepared.

"W-Wha-!" Was the first coherent (or rather incoherent) sentence Miu managed to spit out.

"I said teach me that side step move." Honoka implored further, not backing down. Miu blinked in disbelief, forgetting that dinner was burning, to just gawk a little more. Honoka's facial expression twitched as her confidence wavered by the put out look,

"Look Big Boobies! I want you to teach me the move that you first taught Onii-chan!" She pouted fiercely, waving her arms frantically.

"H-How did y-you-?" Miu felt that the world was playing mental tricks on her, because one; Honoka would never ask for her help for anything and two; because, even more unlikely then the first, Honoka wanted something that dealt with _martial_ _arts_. No one was stupid enough to miss that Honoka didn't like martial arts. She never expressed true hate, just undertones of dislikes. Especially since it only brought back a bloody, beaten brother.

Honoka stamped her foot impatiently, "Of course, I know! The first time Onii-chan met you he did that stupid chicken dance all night and all morning!" That, Miu didn't know. She inwardly smiled imagining Kenichi staying up all night to practice that one move that started it all. But it still left the question of why Honoka suddenly wanted to learn it.

Pulling herself together, berating herself for being alarmed by such a simple thing compare to 'normal' life at Ryouzanpaku, Miu smiled kindly towards the younger sibling. "But Honoka-chan, why would you want to learn something like that?"

She received silence as an answer along with more pouting. Miu raised an eyebrow in concern and suspicious.

"Do you need help defending yourself or something?" Then Miu's secretly hidden inner 'Onee-chan' senses flared, "Is someone bullying you? If there is, I'll take them out-!"

"No, no, NO!" Honoka practically cried out, clamping her hands on the blonde's mouth. "I'm not being bullied! And be quiet! If the others found out about this, do you know how they'll react! Especially Onii-chan! It's already bad enough that I'm here unannounced as it is!" She darted her eyes into every corner just in case they were listening with there inhuman abilities.

Miu giggled and gently removed the hands from her mouth to speak, "Alright, alright! But I need to know why Honoka-chan. I can't teach you unless I know what your intentions are."

"W-Well… a-about that…" Honoka stammered with shifty eyes.

"Honoka-chan-" Miu interrupted growing concerned and increasingly worried at her suspicious behavior.

"You don't really have to worry! Not at all! It's not like I'm going to use for evil! Yes! Justice is on the side of the Shirahama family! And no one can ever ever _ever_ take that way!" Honoka ranted frantically and theatrically, waving her arms and even brought out her hammer to parade around with. As she continued, Miu's face dropped more and more and Honoka panicked and rambled some more. "Why don't you trust me? Can't you trust me this one time! I promise not to use it for bad things! I just wanna get-! Eep!"

The girl clamped her hands on her mouth and Miu raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. "Wanna learn how to?" Miu clearly wasn't letting this go.

Honoka gave an overdramatic sigh of defeat and slumped her shoulders in front Miu, making her look smaller than usual. "Okay, okay…I'll tell you..."

Miu waited patiently for her to speak, but as Honoka tried to say it nothing would come out. "I-I...**I**-! **_I_**-!"

"Honoka-chan-." Miu said softly, placing her hands on Honoka's shoulder about to comfort her but Honoka cut her off.

"_I just wanna learn how to …!_" The little girl practically yelled to Miu's face, her own face scrunch up and posture rigid-!

**"MIUUUUUU!"**

They both jumped at the bombing sound of Elder's voice as he suddenly appears behind Miu, who almost instinctive tossed him over her shoulder before realizing his feet was too firmly planted on the ground. The blonde blinked in surprised and confusion, "What is it Grandpa?"

"The food is burning! I can smell it all the way from the main house!" He said in a much more calmer voice as he pointed to the flaming pan. Miu yelped in horror, her eyes widening comically and rushed to save it even though it was completely too late. Elder laughed in good humor, stroking his beard as he walked out the kitchen.

"Looks like lunch is going to be a little late today!" He joked, opening the door again only to have Apachai fall against the floor with crocodile tears running down his face.

"APA~!" He 'apa'ed in woe at the loss of the food. "Miu burnt the food now Apachai has nothing to eatt~! Apa, apa!"

Shigure appeared behind him, upside down. "I can... help you... cook... Miu." She brandished her sword a little _too_ eagerly.

Elder waved them off, "Miu can cook it herself, she was just distracted, Shigure-chan! And Apachai, you'll eat soon enough so enough whining from you! Find something else to do like-"

Suddenly, Kenichi burst in with a slightly breathless. He panted out, "I -**_pant_**- smelt something -**_pant_**- burning -**_pant_**- during t-training -**_pant_**- with Akisame-sensei!"

"Oh!" Miu cried out embarrassed at being caught burning dinner. "I-I'm fine, Kenichi! I just happened to burn something is all!"

"R-Really?" He deadpan, suddenly slack at the lost chance of saving Miu from 'the raging flames'. Honoka was about to say say something, muffled that he ignored her presence when his face fell again when he saw Elder had a gleam in his eye that he didn't like. Before he could even think of running away, Elder's firm hand pounded on his shoulder causing Kenichi to yelp in pain and surprise as he knees buckled,

"-like training Kenichi! While you're away, Ken-chan, from Akisame-san, Apachai would be happy to train you while waiting for lunch." The old man laugh jollily as Kenichi whimpered in fear.

"But-!"

"Oh, I wasn't aware that I'd given Kenichi a break." Came a voice from the entrance behind Shigure, who was slightly muffled about not helping with the cooking. Akisame rubbed his moustache, irratiably, with a distinct glow in his eye. "He was just trying out my newest tortu-I mean, training device before he ran off to the kitchen. Maybe it's not good enough for you, eh, Kenichi?"

Kenichi was now terrified, "WAIT-! IT'S JUST FINE-!"

"No, I don't think so if you escape that easily!" Dark chuckling.

"S-Sensei, I can-!" Desperate pleading.

"You're lucky that I have built an even deadlier-I mean, more proficient machine as of yesterday!" Sadistic crackling.

"AHHH~!"

Cue running away.

"You cannot escape!" Gleaming eyes, "Shigure!"

"...Aa." Sword gleam.

"LEAVE ME ALONE~~!"

Honoka sighed in both relief and worry for her brother._ At least the attention is off of me_, she thought sneakily,_ I can always ask someone else later_. The little girl then proceeded to sneaking out the kitchen as Miu frantically tried to save lunch and hurry as fast as she could as Apachai watched hungrily, drooling slightly. Once she was outside, she went over to the massive bonsai tree that Elder took good care of. The girl sighed and leaned against the trunk,

"Do I even have what it takes to be that..." Honoka didn't finished her sentence, only looking at her hands in front of her. They were little and had no callous to show hard work. Her eyes downcast at the bleek thought. Honoka never really worked a day in her life, her father brought home the money and her mother took care of the house. They both loved her and spoiled her a little. Her brother (she still heard his distant screams in the background) worked hard for what he has... and she's never-

"That is a question you have to answer yourself, child."

"Eek!" Honoka jumped a mile, only to see the Elder again beside her now tending to his beautiful tree. "W-What-?"

The Elder raised his bushy eyebrow to show her his eye and the seriousness that it showed. "Right now, I have a feeling of what is going through your mind. Much has happen since Kenichi entered Ryouzanpaku and much has yet to come. You have been a support that Kenichi cherishes and a support that Ryouzanpaku has been grateful to, despite how we... make act about it. Though I was never the one to wait for another to return, you are."

Honoka was speechless at the sudden change of, well, everything! Elder chuckled and turned to face the scene of Kenichi being chased down by Shigure with Akisame watching, evilly?

"You are watching your brother get stronger, possibly changing and become more of a man... but you're brother is still you're brother in the end. He will be the one to protect you whether you want him to or not. The question is, will you change in the end?" He questioned to her, gently.

"H-How did you-?" She had to ask.

Elder just laugh and stroke his beard, walking away promptly ignoring Kenichi's screams of mercy once his was finally caught by the others. "I know everything that goes around this dojo. Don't think we're ignorant of the training equipment being tampered with in the middle of the night."

Honoka was dumbstruck.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Notes**: **READ PLEASE**: Whoa! That took longer than I expected! Sorry guys, I was in Washington D.C. for the pass week and I barely got any school work, let alone typing for this story. Sorry for the delay. XD But I'm not really happy how this turned out. I worked hard on the ending before I was struggling to add a decent enough flow to it. I figured Elder would need to give Honoka some advice before the plot can move on. But I feel like I'm missing something so I might go back an revise this chapter later. I'll give a notice if I do.

On further news, I have some! I made a couple of mistakes in the last chapters. I used some present tense words instead of past tense. The entire first chapter was suppose to be in a older Honoka's point of view. Not the current one in this chapter, but maybe a couple a years along the way where she look back at everything. And also, in case your wondering, the current setting is slightly BEFORE the INVASION of the American Yami Base. I think that's spoilers for chapter 381 + and anything before that. I haven't introduced any spoilers yet BUT next chapter I will, SO BE PREPARE.

I recommend all readers to READ the manga if you have only watched the anime-it's extremely important to the plot. But that's all folks! 8D I expect at least three reviews next chapter!

Wee! -CLINGS to reviews- I LOVE THEM! QAQ Seriously I do. -flings cyber cookies at you guys-

_P.S. Natsu makes his appearance soon. But be patient with the NatsuHono love... it might take a couple... of chapters. ...Ten, twenty maybe? ovo;;; -runs away-_


End file.
